nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Vile Axe
The Vile Axe is a two-handed sword in NieR RepliCant and NIER, bought from a weapon shop in Seafront for 21,600 Gold. Description "A mage with a putrid soul imbued the essence of a fire lizard into this axe." Weapon Story The girl merely stared at the scene before her. On her side, numerous cuts littered her father’s body, and though dead, her mother was continuously raped by the soldiers. Her young brother who was born not long ago was thrown into the furnace, and his body burnt to a crisp. The soldiers who killed her three family members, merely stared at the girl while she cried. A few years later, she set out for revenge. The first one was such a fat soldier that his military clothes were bursting at their seams. The girl approached him, and told him of a medicine that could make him lose weight. She told him that she has to give him a physical examination, and made him lie on a bed. Then she cut off his hands and feet with an axe. Without his limbs, the man could not even attempt an escape. You can get even thinner, the girl said and pressed down on him. Now you’ve become very slim, the girl whispered to the now round torso. The second soldier was matchless in his lust for women. He called numerous women to his mansion every day, and spent the night with them. The girl killed all the women around him. She stood before the man possessed by terror, reduced to mumbled pleas for his life, and chopped off the symbol of his masculinity with her axe. The third soldier retired from the army, and lived an easygoing life with his family in a village on the borders. While his family was sleeping, the girl put cracks into the house’s pillars with her axe. Losing its support, the house crumbled, and the girl lit a fire upon it. The fire grew into enormous proportions. The son of the soldier, who suffered burns all over his body, escaped from the burning house. The son of the soldier merely stared at the girl who killed his entire family. The girl offered the son of the soldier her axe, and escaped into the darkness. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Players can potentially obtain this through Nier Replicant's collaboration shooting gacha. Equipping it during the collaboration episodes can increase the amount of tickets that can be earned from each boss. ;Weapon Story A house is surrounded in a blaze that seemed to blacken the darkness of the night. A boy barely escapes his burning home. His father, his mother, his siblings—everything that he once held dear was lost to the flames. All that was left to the boy was his searing injuries and the lone axe left behind by the bandits that attacked his family. Cursing his ill fortune, pleading for reasons why he had to suffer, the boy waits for his burns to heal. Several years later, the boy matures into a young man. Yet even with all the medicines in the land, the scars from the fire refused to heal. They continue to sear into him, cutting bone deep into his body and soul. To alleviate even the slightest of his suffering, the young man joined a mercenary group. Only by treading into the heat of battle, on the edge of life and death, can he escape his agony. He rejoiced his discovery. The mercenary group were sent to war and invaded a village on the opposing side. As though driven insane by the heat from his scars, as though repulsed by the company of others, he swings his battle axe. Breaking into a villager's home, the young man chops into the father's head, swings around to end the shocked mother's life, and hurls the infant into the burning fireplace. For the young man, it was the one time he could forget the torment of his scars. Observing his kill and his business done, the young man sets fire to the room of corpses. As he departed, he turned and saw a lone girl crying within the burning home. Within the blink of an eye, the young man's memories of his own burning home rush through him, his scars ripping him asunder. Then he understands the true path to being freed from his pain as fire erupts from his own body. The girl takes hold of the bloody battle axe. Trivia *The Vile Axe appears as the Foul Blade in Drakengard. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:Two-Handed Swords